A Ninja in My Garden
by kacey9tails
Summary: When Temari and her team get back to their village, is something new sprouting in her garden? a oneshot kabuXTem


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, but if I did, I would jump up and down like Sasuke on a sugar-high!!!_

_I dedicate this fan fiction to one of my best friends, Grace!! Who bound and gagged me until I wrote this fic. And now it shall be known as the first EVER kabutoXtemari!!! With every word I'm getting closer to taking over the fan fiction world!!! Or….at least Sacred Tree, right Grace? Grace is writing the sequel to this fic so if you wanna see what happens next just ask me for her penname! I'm gonna help her set up an account soon. Now, on with da fic..._

_**A Ninja in My Garden **_

I can't remember the last time I visited my garden, or my oasis, I guess you could call it. Everything's been so hectic lately with training and traveling, I've hardly had anytime at all to just sit and relax. And babysitting Gaara hasn't made life any easier. Ever since those chuunin exams he's been an even bigger nightmare; running off and stalking the bowl hair boy.

Kankuro's been feeling it too, he's the one who's been taking the heat from sensei every time we lose our baby brother. But it doesn't matter to him, he's been taking crap so much lately that it's almost become a daily ritual; get up, lose Gaara, get scolded, find Gaara. Ha, ha, ha, poor Kankuro. It makes me laugh sometimes. But most times it's no laughing matter. Gaara should know this better than any of the few people I acquaint myself with. I got so angry the other day, I finally told the love boy to knock it off. And I must have said it pretty loud because if I remember correctly, I scared him a little. What can I say? I can bitch faster than I can breathe.

But, back to my garden, it's hidden safely away a couple yards from our training grounds. It holds a beautiful palm, lush grass and soil, and the many clusters of blue flowers along with my strawberry and blueberry plants I worked so hard to grow. (So I like to grow berries, you want to make something of it?!) Anyway, I decided to walk over to my garden for a visit today. We just returned back to our village yesterday and now Gaara is at peace, somewhat…

It was an hour ago that I went to my oasis…and something, uh, unusual happened. That's the only way I can explain it. It was windy earlier, but not enough sand clouding to hurt my vision, and I began walking towards my garden. Strangely, though, someone was already occupying it. Someone in a long, maroon cloak was leaning over my blueberries. I strolled the rest of the way there pretty pissed, as anyone might be able to tell and put my foot on his back, I mean, who the hell did he think he was?!

"Who the fuck are you, and what do you think you're doing here?!" He stood up and looked over to me with a calm face, "Ah, Temari, good to see you again." I couldn't see his face very clearly, but somehow, he was very familiar. Taking off his hood, a glimmer of light slid across his glasses. It was Kabuto? Funny how fast I remembered his name, all I can really remember was a mistaken glance of him at the chuunin exams. But, he quit in the middle before the third exam. Where did he get the courage to face me here?

Kabuto let the kunai in his hand shine in the sun and as he expected, it caught my eye. I took a quick glance at the weapon, only moving my eyes, and glared at him harshly. I stood motionless. "why such a cold stare, Temari? I only want to-". Like hell I was going to let him finish! " If you came here to kill me then why don't you stop wasting my time and get it over with?! Don't stand there and hand me this "how are you" crap!-" He flipped the kunai in his hand and held it to my throat. I wasn't worried, no, I was furious now!

And yet, he was smiling. He slowly slid the kunai from my neck up to the bottom of my chin where he adjusted his grip to where his index finger and thumb were holding up my chin. Still smiling…idiot.

"One more move-" I warned him. What was he planning? He answered me calmly, "That's all I need." That's when he pulled at my last nerve, he pulled my lips up to his and he burned my mouth with a strangely passionate kiss. I stood very still, my face flushed more than I possibly could imagine, and I hated it. But my face wouldn't move from that stupid, surprised gawk! "I'll be seeing you around," He said as if nothing happened. That damn Kabuto walked away as if he'd defeated me!! But I couldn't move, and if I could I wouldn't have been able to move near fast enough to slice his damned throat! "Fine Kabuto, but next time, it's my turn! " I meant that for myself but I guess he heard me.

"Fine with me," he answered, turning back around. Damn him, but I'd be lying to say I wasn't up for his challenge. I smirked, he's good, I'll admit that, and I can't stop thinking about what he did! But I guess I can't let him bug me now, I have work to do.

By the way, has anyone seen Gaara?


End file.
